Murder,She Wrote
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: Kagome Higurashi comes home to find her twin sister,Kikyo,dead.Now,with the help of the hotest detective of Tokyo,Inuyasha Shinagoa,Kagome must find the assasin...before her time is up! Chapter 8 is up! Look out for an update!
1. Foul Play

A/N:Hope you like the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko! Hope that's enough to satisfy you!  
  
Murder, She Wrote  
  
Chapter One: Foul Play  
  
*Setting: The Higurashi Mansion, Kyoto, Japan*  
  
"Kikyo, I'm home!", I shouted as I closed the door behind me. As I entered the lounge, I gasped. Everything was covered in holiday decorations! There were lights and ornaments, and even candy canes stacked across the staircase, and there was mistletoe on top of the door. The designers had really outdone themselves this time. I entered the living room, and as suspected, a 7-footer Christmas Tree was placed, beautiful hand-made ornaments in place, and cotton candy angels all around. I squealed in glee, spinning around the room, just as a little kid would have done.  
  
'Finally, I'm home!', I thought desperately. After my business trip in Tokio, I was exhausted.  
  
"Kikyo, when did the decorators come?", I shouted, as I went up the big mahogany stairs.  
  
. . . There was no response . . .  
  
"Kikyo? I whispered softly, getting a little scared. I looked through the glass window. Yes, her red Miata was there, in it's usual parking space. I shivered. Why did I feel like something was wrong?  
  
I went up to my room, opened the door, and placed my bag on top of my exotic-looking bed, which was hand-crafted in China. It had a beautiful silk quilt, which had two dragons sewn on it, and two silk pillows all a gold and cream color.  
  
I opened my wooden trunk, which too was hand-crafted in China, and found my mother's robe. It was a of rich lavender brocade silk over a blue skirt. I touched the fabric. So soft and silky.  
  
All of the sudden I heard a crash. I gasped and quickly shut the trunk.  
  
"Kikyo, this isn't funny", I demanded. "Kikyo, answer me!"  
  
I walked down the hall, as quiet as a mouse, or so they say. I heard the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom.  
  
"My goodness!" I exclaimed. The whole floor was covered in water! I entered the bathroom and saw that the taps were open. I rushed to the indoor springs and closed everything.  
  
I heard a scream from Kikyo's room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
I ran to Kikyo's room and found her body all crumpled in front of her vanity. Her whole face was stabbed and she had deep cuts all down her legs. I stifled back a cry, as I noticed there was something written in the mirror with Kikyo's blood. It said:  
  
I raped your sister and I enjoyed it. I killed your mother and father, and now your sister. You'll be next, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
I let out a scream.  
  
A/N: Short, yes I know. It's another one-shot. Tell me if I should continue! R&R!!!!  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	2. Inuyasha Shinagoa and Miroku Miyamoto

Hey again! Sorry I took so looooooooong to update. Stupid computer wouldn't want to open the chapter! Grrr, I spent three hours writing it!  
  
Anyway, here's just some data about the characters!  
  
Things marked with * are the importance or role of the character in the story. If they don't have anything written, it's because I haven't given them yet.  
  
Name-Kagome Higurashi  
  
Birth Date-March 23, 1982  
  
Sign- Aries  
  
Family- Kikyo Higurashi, Sango Takashio (Sister and Cousin)  
  
Lives-Higurashi Mansion, Kyoto, Japan  
  
Career-International Designer  
  
*Twin sister to murdered supermodel. Found body at the scene of the crime*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name-Inuyasha Shinagoa  
  
Birth Date- May 15, 1980  
  
Sign- Taurus  
  
Family- Sesshoumaru Shinagoa (Brother)  
  
Status- Single  
  
Lives- Rosewater Pearl Apartment 284, Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Career- Detective  
  
*Detective for Kikyo Higurashi's case*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Sango Takashio  
  
Birth Date- June 3, 1981  
  
Sign- Gemini  
  
Family- Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Higurashi (Cousins)  
  
Status- Single  
  
Lives- Rosewater Springs Apartment 403, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Career- International Photographer  
  
* Worked along with Kikyo Higurashi*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Miroku Miyamoto  
  
Birth Date- September 24, 2003  
  
Sign- Libra  
  
Family- None  
  
Status- Single  
  
Lives- Rosewater Pearl Apartment 300, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Career- Detective  
  
*Questioned Kagome Higurashi day of the crime. Partnered with Inuyasha Shinagoa*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Kikyo Higurashi  
  
Birth Date- March 23, 1983  
  
Sign- Aries  
  
Family- Kagome Higurashi, Sango Takashio (Sister and Cousin)  
  
Status- Single  
  
Lives- Higurashi Mansion, Kyoto, Japan  
  
Career- International Supermodel  
  
*Found dead on January 1, 2004 at Higurashi Mansion by twin sister, Kagome Higurashi*  
  
A/n: GO TO HELL, KIKYO! BWA HA HA! *clears throat* Pardon me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Sesshoumaru Shinagoa  
  
Birth Date- November 23, 1975  
  
Sign- Sagittarius  
  
Family- Inuyasha Shinagoa (Brother)  
  
Status- Married to Rin Natuaro  
  
Lives- Shinagoa Shrine, Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Career- Lawyer  
  
* *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Rin Natuaro  
  
Birth Date- July 11, 1978  
  
Sign- Cancer  
  
Family- Shippou Tomikayio (Nephew)  
  
Status- Married to Sesshoumaru Shinagoa  
  
Lives- Shinagoa Shrine, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Career- Lawyer  
  
* *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Shippou Tomikayio  
  
Birth Date- August 3, 1991  
  
Sign- Leo  
  
Family- Rin Natuaro (Aunt)  
  
Lives- Shinagoa Shrine, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Career- International Child Star  
  
* *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Naraku Oguminasai  
  
Birth Date- Unknown  
  
Sign- Unknown  
  
Family- Kagura Nakajima, Kanna Nakajima  
  
Status- Unknown  
  
Lives- Unknown  
  
Career- Star Agent  
  
* Last seen on December 25, 2003. Principal suspect for Kikyo Higurashi's death*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Kagura Nakajima  
  
Birth Day- February 25, 1977  
  
Sign- Picis  
  
Family- Kanna Nakajima, Naraku Oguminasai (Daughter and Father)  
  
Status- Divorced  
  
Lives- Nakajima Palace, Kyoto, Japan  
  
Career- International Supermodel  
  
*Kikyo Higurashi's modeling partner*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name- Kanna Nakajima  
  
Birth Date- August 20, 1993  
  
Sign- Leo  
  
Family- Kagura Nakajima, Naraku Oguminasai (Mother and Grandfather)  
  
Status- Single  
  
Lives- Nakajima Palace, Kyoto, Japan  
  
Career- None  
  
* *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup, those are all the characters up 'till now. Tell me if Kouga should be in the story!  
  
OK! ENOUGH BABBLING! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
P.S. - In this story, Kikyo and Kagome got along. So, don't complain! I already killed her! XP  
  
Disclaimer- Read the first chapter! @_@  
  
Murder, She Wrote  
  
Chapter Two-Inuyasha Shinagoa and Miroku Miyamoto  
  
*Setting: Higurashi Mansion, Tokyo, Japan. January 1, 2004:5:30 pm.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, tell me what happened from the moment you got to your residence."  
  
"I got home, went up the stairs to my room, and put down my bags. I heard rushing water and when I went to the bathroom it as flooded. While I was turning off the taps I heard a scream. I. . . I went to Kik-Kikyo's room and found her-"  
  
Kagome started crying again.  
  
"I see. Now, someone told me about a note written on her vanity. Could you tell me what it said?"  
  
"It said:' I killed your mother and father and now your sister. You'll be next, Kagome Higurashi.'"  
  
"Now, could you tell me your father's name?"  
  
"Aoshi Higurashi."  
  
"The bank stocker?"  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
"And your mother was. . ."  
  
"Rayne Soyru."  
  
"Do you know of anyone that might have a reason to hurt your twin sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any jealous ex-boyfriends I should know about?"  
  
"Since High School, my sister was with the same boy. They were to be married last year, but he died in a car crash. Kikyo didn't go with anyone else since."  
  
"I see. Any agents, jealous colleagues, crazed fans?"  
  
"My sister's business is far related to mine. I've never known of anyone who could harm her."  
  
"All right. Thank you for your time, Miss Higurashi."  
  
"Wait! Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Why, certainly."  
  
"Do you know someone that could help me? The best detective you can think of?"  
  
"Detective? Are you . . .?"  
  
"Planning to take this into my own hands?"  
  
The man flashed a boyish grin that would normally make any girl's knees turn into mush. Too bad it was under these circumstances that we met.  
  
"Well, I might know of one. His name's Inuyasha Shinagoa. I work with him."  
  
"Really? And where is this Inuyasha Shinagoa?"  
  
"Our office is in Tokyo. Pagoda Gardens. Office 791. Here," he gave a business card to Kagome, "visit us anytime you'd like."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Now, may I ask YOU a question?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Will you bear my child?'  
  
A/n: 3, 2, 1 . . .  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Setting: Tokyo National Airport, Tokyo, Japan. January 7, 2004: 12:44 pm.*  
  
A/n: Is there a Tokyo National Airport?  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
22 year old Sango Takashio jogged towards Kagome. She was smiling, but her eyes showed pain.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry about Kikyo."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Oh no, don't get all depressed! How does a huge shopping spree at Shikon no Tama sound? Then we can go for smoothies and walk around!"  
  
"Now, you're not just trying to take advantage of my credit cards are you?" Kagome teased.  
  
"Of course not! I could never do that to my cousin!"  
  
We made our way to Baggage Claim, laughing and gossiping like two true girlfriends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Setting: Shikon No Tama Parking Lot, Tokyo, Japan. January 7, 2004:4:03  
  
With smoothies in hand, we made our way to Sango's Lexus.  
  
"My God, we shopped like animals!"  
  
We laughed, bumping against each other. Anyone in the distance would think we were drunk.  
  
Kagome spotted Miroku Miyamoto, the detective that had questioned her the day of Kikyo's death, walking towards us.  
  
"Who's the hunk?" Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome tried to warn her about Miroku's perverted ways, but she didn't give her the chance.  
  
'Hail Hitler' Kagome thought. 'I'm actually going to be sorry for Miroku . . . Nahhhh!'  
  
"Oh, and who is this beauty that walks towards me?" Miroku said, flashing the same boyish grin he had tried to capture me with.  
  
"I'm Sango Takashio. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Could I make the most truthful question?" he kneeled and took her hand. Sango blushed.  
  
'Oh, here it comes. . .'  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango's brown eyes flared. Her eye started twitching.  
  
"You-you- YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Slap!  
  
Miroku came walking towards Kagome, like a lost puppy, now sporting a red handprint.  
  
"Now, now Miroku. Don't come crawling to me."  
  
I felt someone walk behind me.  
  
"Miroku, you will never learn, will you?"  
  
Kagome turned around. She faced a black haired man. His hair was let down to his waist and he had amber eyes. Kagome's knees were about to fail, when Sango noticed and casually gripped her arm.  
  
He must have noticed, because his eyes screamed: 'You're mine, now.'  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Takashio.'  
  
"Inuyasha Shinagoa," he said, taking Kagome's hand to his lips. Kagome's cheeks were as bright red as a tomato.  
  
His eyes screamed: 'You don't stand a chance against me.'  
  
"Wait, THE Shinagoa? The detective?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Miroku, you should have told me!"  
  
"You didn't' ask", Miroku said, shrugging.  
  
Kagome shot him the nastiest glare she could muster and he backed away.  
  
"I'm in need of your assistance. Someone murdered my sister and now, they're after me."  
  
"Kagome! You didn't tell me they're after you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango. It was best if you didn't know"  
  
"I see. Well, why don't you come to my office tomorrow and we'll work things out?" Inuyasha said, looking concerned.  
  
"YOUR office?" Miroku asked, pretending to be hurt. "I thought it was OUR office."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." Inuyasha said, grinning. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, ladies."  
  
"The pleasure was all ours!" Sango and Kagome said, giggling.  
  
Too bad they didn't notice Miroku sneaking up on them.  
  
A/n: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . .  
  
"YOU DAMN PERVERT!"  
  
Slap! Slap!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's Chapter Two for you!  
  
Sure, Inuyasha might seem innocent to you now . . .  
  
R&R if you want an update!  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	3. Playing with Fire

Hey! I'd like to thank Josie for her review. I'm not going to make Inuyasha a total ass in this story. So, don't ask me to!  
  
This is the last chapter of Murder, She Wrote for January. Due to school (which starts on the 13th) I won't be able to update until February. So, I'm making this one super-extra long for all of you!  
  
For all of you "Will you forget me?" fans, the story's on hold. I won't update until February.  
  
The Legend of Kagome: Tessaiga of Time will be updated on the 12th! Inuyasha meets our favorite Buddhist monk!  
  
For February, the Inuyasha version of Clue will be here, courtesy of moi! Look for it on February.  
  
PLASE DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS OR I'LL HOLD YOU RESPONSIBLE AND RIDICULE YOU ON MY STORIES! You've been warned! Everyone will know you're a copycat.  
  
~Kagome's relationships have never worked out. But when she finally thought she found the one, her fiancée, Hojo Hakusho runs off with another woman. What's a girl to do?! Being feed up of men, Kagome decides to ditch dating, but her best friend has other plans! Sango convinces Kagome to date ONE more time . . . but with whom? Meet Inuyasha, our new contestant for love! Can Inuyasha take Hojo's place and win Kagome's heart? ~  
  
THUS, "Pasta Romantico" IS BORN!  
  
Disclaimer- Read the first chapter!  
  
On the last chapter. . .  
  
Kagome turned around. She faced a black haired man. His hair was let down to his waist and he had amber eyes. Kagome's knees were about to fail, when Sango noticed and casually gripped her arm.  
  
He must have noticed, because his eyes screamed: 'You're mine, now.'  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Takashio.'  
  
"Inuyasha Shinagoa," he said, taking Kagome's hand to his lips. Kagome's cheeks were as bright red as a tomato.  
  
His eyes screamed: 'You don't stand a chance against me.'  
  
"Wait, THE Shinagoa? The detective?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Miroku, you should have told me!"  
  
"You didn't' ask", Miroku said, shrugging.  
  
Kagome shot him the nastiest glare she could muster and he backed away.  
  
"I'm in need of your assistance. Someone murdered my sister and now, they're after me."  
  
"Kagome! You didn't tell me they're after you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango. It was best if you didn't know"  
  
"I see. Well, why don't you come to my office tomorrow and we'll work things out?" Inuyasha said, looking concerned.  
  
"YOUR office?" Miroku asked, pretending to be hurt. "I thought it was OUR office."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." Inuyasha said, grinning. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, ladies."  
  
"The pleasure was all ours!" Sango and Kagome said, giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter is for you, Celia Cruz!  
  
Murder, She Wrote  
  
Chapter Three- Playing with Fire  
  
*Setting- Rosewater Springs Lobby, Tokyo, Japan: January 7, 2004: 7:30 pm*  
  
"Kagome, remind me WHY we agreed to go on this date?"  
  
Kagome flipped back a curl that had reached her pretty face.  
  
"Because, Sango, you KNOW you have the hots for Miroku!"  
  
"I do not!" she said, blushing furiously. "Ok, well I did, but that was before I found out he's a total PERV!"  
  
Kagome raised an interested eyebrow. "Well, who can blame you? He is kind of . . ."  
  
Sango nudged her friend in the shoulder and nodded forwards. A certain Miroku Miyamoto was walking towards them.  
  
'Here comes the pain, here comes the pain. . ." Kagome sang in her mind.  
  
"Ah, ladies. Sango, you're looking beautiful as always."  
  
Kagome and Sango were featuring the clothes they got on the mall later in the afternoon. Sango had a red knee-high dress. The leg cut was diagonal and the sleeves were ripped, giving it a beautiful effect. She had red plataform shoes, red lipstick, magenta eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. Her hair was down.  
  
"Lovely night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Kagome agreed. The sky was midnight black, stars dotting the skies, a whole moon sporting tonight. On the horizon, you could see the last rays of the sun.  
  
Sango sighed. "The January sky is the most beautiful one. You'll see Tokyo's charm soon enough Kagome."  
  
Kagome pushed down a laugh. " I doubt it."  
  
"Well then, ladies: our next issue is food. Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"How about Playing with Fire?" Sango asked.  
  
"Playing with Fire? I've never heard of it."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. It's new, opening tonight."  
  
"There's dancing, bars, beach walks, gazebos, karaoke . . ." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"Wow, sounds like an offer I can't refuse, huh?" Kagome said, teasingly.  
  
"All right then, it's set." Miroku adjusted the sleeves of his tux. Kagome had to admit: Miroku really did look handsome tonight.  
  
Miroku took Sango's arm and walked towards his Mercedes.  
  
"Guess I'm the third wheel, huh?" Kagome said, not meeting their eyes.  
  
"The third wheel? Miroku, you said I had a date tonight."  
  
Kagome turned around. A certain Inuaysha Shinagoa greeted her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuaysha bowed to Kagome and kissed her hand again.  
  
"No wonder Sango was so eager for me to come." Kagome murmured.  
  
Inuaysha let out a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, well I'm beginning to think Sango is a very persuasive person."  
  
Kagome smiled again. Inuaysha really did look stunning in his tux, too. His hair let down.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kagome." Kagome blushed, turning her head away.  
  
Kagome was wearing a black spaghetti dress. Her back was out in the open, leading down to her hips. The dress was also knee-high. She had black platform shoes. Her hair was sporting curls and she had light chocolate lipstick, chocolate eye shadow, and diamonds hanging from her ears and a beautiful diamond necklace.  
  
"Hey, turn down the flirting a bit, Inuyasha." Mirkoku joked. "It's only eight; you'll have the whole night to . . ."  
  
Sango covered his mouth with her hand and sighed. "Damn pervert."  
  
"So, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked, throwing his car keys in the air and catching them.  
  
"Playing with Fire." Kagome answered. "In which car are we . . .?"  
  
"Well, I have a Mercedes." Miroku answered.  
  
"Jaguar." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Miata." Sango said, laughing.  
  
"Well, my opinion won't do much." Kagome said, joking. "Unless you want a ride on the 'Invisible Boatmobile.'"  
  
"SpongeBob SquarePants!" Miroku screamed. "It's my favorite show."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow towards Inuyasha, as to say:' Is he always like this?'  
  
"Yup."  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
Kagome stared. Miroku was thrown on the floor, unconscious, in a very awkward position, Sango practically breathing fire. Kagome took Sango's hand before Miroku got trampled.  
  
"Um, who's carrying him?"  
  
Silence. Then . . .  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Count me out."  
  
Kagome shook her head, rubbing her temples. "Let's just wait for him to get up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Setting: Playing with Fire, Tokyo, Japan: January 7, 2004: 8:13 P.M.*  
  
Kagome gasped. The entrance was 40's style, Jazz Age. The music was provided by a funky looking band playing Louis Armstrong music. Sango clicked her fingers in rhythm while the Maitre D' seated them.  
  
They got seated on the Latin section of the restaurant. All the big Latin stars' music was playing: Celia Cruz, Buena Vista Social Club, and Trio Los Condes. From salsa to merengue, bachata and rumba.  
  
A waiter came to get their orders. Kagome and Sango asked for Latin plates and margaritas while they waited. Inuaysha and Miroku both ordered fish and Puerto Rican beer.  
  
15 minutes later, the group found themselves in the bar next to the dance floor. Sango and Miroku were teasing Inuyasha about his dance moves.  
  
"I've seen Inuyasha dance," Miroku said, lauging. "He can't waltz with a broomstick."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Inuaysha challenged. "Let's see that."  
  
Inuaysha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
*Music of the Moment: Ríe y Llora by Celia Cruz*  
  
"Lo que es bueno hoy,  
  
(What today is perfect)  
  
quizás no lo sea mañana."  
  
(tomorrow might not be)  
  
Inuaysha twirled Kagome around, pulled her back and then pulled her towards him.  
  
"He ahí el valor del momento,  
  
he ahí el presente perfecto."  
  
Inuaysha placed his right hand on Kagome's waist and grabbed her left hand in his own. Kagome's right hand was in Inuaysha's right shoulder. They danced a two-step and Inuyasha twirled her once again.  
  
" La oportunidad te llega,  
  
tú veras si te montas en ella."  
  
"Agárrate fuerte y ya no te sueltes."  
  
Their moves were dazzling everyone. Dancers made their way for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Ríe y Llora,  
  
(Laugh, Cry)  
  
Que a cada cual le llega su hora."  
  
(Everyone's time will come soon enough)  
  
"Ríe y Llora,  
  
(Laugh, Cry)  
  
Vive tu vida y gózala toda!"  
  
(Live your life and enjoy it all!)  
  
Inuyasha twirled Kagome around the dance floor.  
  
"Todo es tan relativo,  
  
No es que recuerde, sino que no olvido."  
  
"Eso es el perdón,  
  
Recordar sin dolor."  
  
"Agárrate fuerte y ya no te sueltes."  
  
"Ríe y Llora,  
  
(Laugh, Cry)  
  
Vive tu vida y gózala toda!"  
  
(Live your life and enjoy it all!)  
  
"Ríe y Llora,  
  
(Laugh, Cry)  
  
Vive tu vida y gózala toda!"  
  
(Live your life and enjoy it all!)  
  
"Ríe y Llora,  
  
(Laugh, Cry)  
  
Vive tu vida y gózala toda!"  
  
(Live your life and enjoy it all!)  
  
The song ended with a bang and Inuaysha dipped Kagome. Everyone applauded and cheered for them. The song changed, but Kagome couldn't break their gaze.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked over to them and interrupted their moment.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, you dance great!" Sango complimented, beaming.  
  
"See?" he challenged, panting. "I told you I could dance."  
  
Another song played this one from Celia Cruz.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. "This club is great!"  
  
*Song of the Moment: Ella Tiene Fuego (She's on Fire) by Celia Cruz*  
  
"Esa mujer parece de otro planeta,  
  
(That girl seems to come from another planet)  
  
La forma en que ella se mueve no se natural."  
  
( It can't be the natural, the way she moves)  
  
"Los hombres no le agunatan su resistencia,  
  
(Men can't hold on her résistance)  
  
Y uno detras del otro vienen y van."  
  
(And one by one they come and go)  
  
"Se han pasado la noche prueba que prueba,  
  
(All night trying and trying)  
  
Y ya ninguno de ellos quiere bailar."  
  
(And none of them want to dance)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Cuando mueve las caderas."  
  
(When her hips she moves)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Tiene un ciclón en sus piernas."  
  
(Twister in her legs)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Es la atracción de la fiesta."  
  
(She's the life of the party)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Y todo el mundo pregunta de qué está hecha."  
  
(And everyone wonders what she's made of)  
  
"Esa mujer parece poseída,  
  
(That woman seems possessed)  
  
No hay nadie que la siga por donde va."  
  
(Ain't none that can follow her footsteps)  
  
"No sé de donde saca tanta energía,  
  
(I don't know where she gets all that energy)  
  
Esa mujer es pura electricidad."  
  
(She's pure electricity)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Cuando mueve las caderas."  
  
(When her hips she moves)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Tiene un ciclón en sus piernas."  
  
(Twister in her legs)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Es la atracción de la fiesta."  
  
(She's the life of the party)  
  
"Ella tiene fuego,  
  
(She's on Fire)  
  
Y todo el mundo pregunta de qué está hecha."  
  
(And everyone wonders what she's made of)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Setting: Rosewater Springs Lobby, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 2:34 A.M.*  
  
"Wow, thank you for such a great night."  
  
"Oh, it was our pleasure, ladies." The boys said, flashing smiles that could melt even the snobbiest girl.  
  
"So, Kagome, I'll see you later in my office, all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Both boys kissed their respective date's hands and left, laughing together.  
  
"Wow. This has been a wonderful night."  
  
"You can say that again." Sango said, dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"I never knew I could be THIS deep in love." Kagome clasped her mouth with her hands.  
  
Sango practically squealed. "Did you just hear what you said?! You said you loved Inuaysha!"  
  
Kagome looked around, searching for an exit. Sango grinned and cornered her. Kagome made a run for the elevator and closed the door. Sango didn't have a chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Setting: Rosewater Springs Apartment 403, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004:3:00 A.M.*  
  
"Did you see Tokyo's charm tonight, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and thought of Inuaysha.  
  
"Yeah Sango, I did. I truly did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's Chapter Three for you. I know it's not that long, but it's a start.  
  
Whoo, go Latinos!! Go Puerto Rico!!!  
  
R&R!!!!  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	4. Buisness First,Then Pleasure

Hey all! I am so glad it's Friday, I've had a horrible week! School has been murder this month, and I've missed fan fiction so much!  
  
I'd like to thank trixie-trix, animemistress419, Selenity Jade, Moonlight- Miko, bloody Moon devil, W(ench) 9, hera goddess, winds of fortune, and Miko of the innocent, who was my first reviewer. Thank you so much for reviewing and for not giving up on me.  
  
I have some great ideas for stories, and around summer I'll have most of them on the site. Until then, I'm going full throttle with this story. For all of you Legend of Kagome fans, I'm in a serious fix with the story and I hope you'll be patient with me.  
  
I got a new fic around, called Kagome: The Last Flower. Good readin'.  
  
If you haven't read "Behind the Masquerade", what are you waiting for? Also look out for Online Drama and The Babysitter! Of course, The Diet Goddess can't be left unsaid!  
  
Enough of my babbling, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- "Never claim what you didn't earn" . . . nope, Inuyasha's not mine.  
  
On the last chapter . . .  
  
"Wow, thank you for such a great night."  
  
"Oh, it was our pleasure, ladies." The boys said, flashing smiles that could melt even the snobbiest girl.  
  
"So, Kagome, I'll see you later in my office, all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Both boys kissed their respective date's hands and left, laughing together.  
  
"Wow. This has been a wonderful night."  
  
"You can say that again." Sango said, dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"I never knew I could be THIS deep in love." Kagome clasped her mouth with her hands.  
  
Sango practically squealed. "Did you just hear what you said?! You said you loved Inuaysha!"  
  
Kagome looked around, searching for an exit. Sango grinned and cornered her. Kagome made a run for the elevator and closed the door. Sango didn't have a chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Setting: Rosewater Springs Apartment 403, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004:3:00 A.M.*  
  
"Did you see Tokyo's charm tonight, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and thought of Inuaysha.  
  
"Yeah Sango, I did. I truly did."  
  
Murder, She Wrote  
  
Chapter Four: Business First, Then Pleasure  
  
*Setting: Rosewater Springs Apartment 403, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 12:05 P.M.*  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and glared at Sango. Kagome was so tired; she doubted her glare would get through. It must have looked like she was squinting, because Sango paid no attention to the pissed off girl lying in her spare bed.  
  
"It's waaaaaay to early, Sango. Let me sleep!"  
  
Come on, Kagome! We have so much to do today! Besides, didn't you have an appointment with Inuyasha at 1?"  
  
That woke up Kagome. She jumped out of bed and ran around the room, frantically. She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then started combing her hair.  
  
"Sango, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"  
  
"I did," she shouted from the kitchen," you just wouldn't wake up."  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Kagome exclaimed, fuming. She raced towards Sango's walk-in closet to get her clothes. She had picked the perfect outfit: a leather mini-skirt and a halter top. She hardly wore any jewelry, but today she had picked here silver hoop earrings and a bracelet her mother had given her before she died. She tied her hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her sunglasses and headed for the kitchen. She had low heels on.  
  
"Whoa, who's the babe in the dining room?" Sango joked.  
  
"I don't see anyone . . ." Kagome joked, and Sango burst in laughter.  
  
"I thought you were getting questioned, not taken out." Sango stated with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Maybe . . . and maybe not."  
  
"Someone has a date!" Sango said, rushing over to Kagome. "So, where are you going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Kagome said, practically squealing. "Oh my gosh, I am so excited!"  
  
"Wow, Kagome! Two days in Tokyo and you already landed yourself a detective!"  
  
Kagome blushed and laughed a bit. "Yeah, well first I have to take care of business. You know what they say: 'Business first, then pleasure.'"  
  
Sango giggled. "Ah, save it for the old people! We have to get going, it's almost 1!"  
  
Together, the two girls rushed out of the room, racing towards the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know this was a super-short chapter. But it was all I could get done. I promise that this weekend I will have a 5 page chapter for you guys! Take care!  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	5. Curiosity Cat

Hello, hello, hello! Thank you, animemistress419, for your review.  
  
Ok, we'll yesterday I updated.very VERY short chapter, but it was the best I could do, since I was stressed out in that moment. However, now I'm more relaxed and this chapter will be long: not 35 pages long like some writer's . . . but, nevertheless, long.  
  
Enough foolishness! I have a job to do, damn it! I want the world to know that animemistress419 (who has easily become my number one reviewer) has written a story. I want to congratulate her on her performance: it's a very good chapter and I suggest you read it.  
  
Shame on you, animemistress419: you're making me give your fic promotion! But don't worry, I don't mind doing it!  
  
Yes, today I am updating The Legend of Kagome! Finally, Inuyasha meets Miroku!  
  
Disclaimer- Been there, done that. Inuyasha isn't mine.  
  
On the last chapter. . .  
  
"Whoa, who's the babe in the dining room?" Sango joked.  
  
"I don't see anyone . . ." Kagome joked, and Sango burst in laughter.  
  
"I thought you were getting questioned, not taken out." Sango stated with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Maybe . . . and maybe not."  
  
"Someone has a date!" Sango said, rushing over to Kagome. "So, where are you going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Kagome said, practically squealing. "Oh my gosh, I am so excited!"  
  
"Wow, Kagome! Two days in Tokyo and you already landed yourself a detective!"  
  
Kagome blushed and laughed a bit. "Yeah, well first I have to take care of business. You know what they say: 'Business first, then pleasure.'"  
  
Sango giggled. "Ah, save it for the old people! We have to get going, it's almost 1!"  
  
Together, the two girls rushed out of the room, racing towards the elevator.  
  
Murder, She Wrote  
  
Chapter Five: Curiosity didn't Kill the Cat.I did  
  
*Setting: Five Pagoda Avenue, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 1:05 P.M.*  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" A very flustered Kagome entered Office Number 22. Luckily, it was empty.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome. We're not going anywhere, you know," a laughing Miroku stated.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, there was lots of traffic and I woke up late and Sango wouldn't . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome. You're only five minutes late! Besides, there aren't many clients today. We took care of our cases two days ago. Your case is the only one for now."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh."  
  
"That blush better be for me, Kagome, or Miroku's going to get it."  
  
Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had just stepped out of his office and was leaning on the door frame. His arrogant smirk, which Kagome had labeled as his trademark, was plastered on his face.  
  
"What if it isn't?" Kagome challenged a playful smile on her lips.  
  
"Then, someone here is going to get it," Inuyasha answered, walking towards Kagome. He captured her in a hug. "How's it going, gorgeous?"  
  
"Very tired, but fine now that you're here with me," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled again and lead her into his office.  
  
"So, Kagome, how about we start from your arrival to your house?"  
  
Kagome gulped. She hadn't been looking forward to this.  
  
"Well, it was like this . . ."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kikyo, when did the decorators come?" I shouted, as I went up the big mahogany stairs.  
  
. . . There was no response . . .  
  
"Kikyo? I whispered softly, getting a little scared. I looked through the glass window. Yes, her red Miata was there, in its usual parking space. I shivered. Why did I feel like something was wrong?  
  
All of the sudden I heard a crash. "Kikyo, this isn't funny", I demanded. "Kikyo, answer me!"  
  
I walked down the hall, as quiet as a mouse, or so they say. I heard the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom.  
  
"My goodness!" I exclaimed. The whole floor was covered in water! I entered the bathroom and saw that the taps were open. I rushed to the indoor springs and closed everything.  
  
I heard a scream from Kikyo's room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
I ran to Kikyo's room and found her body all crumpled in front of her vanity. Her whole face was stabbed and she had deep cuts all down her legs. I stifled back a cry, as I noticed there was something written in the mirror with Kikyo's blood. It said:  
  
I killed your mother and father, and now your sister.  
  
You'll be next, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
I let out a scream.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome was crying now, unable to hold everything in. Inuyasha had picked her up and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She let out all her sorrow in his arms.  
  
"I'm here Kagome . . ." Inuyasha whispered, as he stroked Kagome's hair. "And I'll never let anyone hurt you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Setting: Unknown: January 8, 2004*  
  
"Ku ku ku . . . Kagome, you are too nosy for your own good. Who knew you would actually hire a private detective for your sister? I guess even you don't know what Kikyo kept a secret for all those years." The voice 'tsk'd. "Curiosity didn't kill the cat, Kagome. I did." An evil laugh was heard, echoing into the nothingness that surrounded it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Setting: Le Boulevard Café, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 2:00 P.M.*  
  
"Wow, what is this place?"  
  
"Le Boulevard Café. Quite charming, isn't it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's beautiful!"  
  
The entrance to the café had a 'cremé de la cremé' theme. Kagome knew this, because she too used those colors for her most romantic clients. The lobby was dotted with a sitting area, where cream colored 'chaise lounge' were placed. There where white roses on marble flower pots and peach drapes hung over the corners of the room. In the center of the room, there was a hand- carved mermaid fountain.  
  
It had several coins inside, and Kagome got the urge to drop one of hers, too. She opened her handbag and took out her wallet. She extracted a penny, made her wish, and dropped it in the water. She stared as the penny sunk to the bottom.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand or her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get seated."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Setting: Shikon Beach, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 2:30 P.M.*  
  
"I'm glad you decided to accompany me, Sango."  
  
Sango blushed. Miroku had asked her to the beach shortly after she had driven Kagome to Inuyasha's office. She had quickly accepted, giving Miroku a ride to her apartment. She changed into her bathing suit, a red bikini with black roses, picked her sunglasses and in the speed of light, prepared her bag with all that she needed.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Miroku," Sango replied, blushing.  
  
Miroku smiled and took Sango's hand as they walked towards the rental shack on one corner of the beach.  
  
Attending the shack was a very mysterious looking man. To anyone, this man would seem intimidating, but Miroku knew him well. This man's name was Toutusai (sp?).  
  
"Toutusai, my old friend," Miroku exclaimed, as he walked towards his shack.  
  
"Miroku!" the old man said, as he recognized him. "How many years has it been, you troublemaker, you?"  
  
"Too many," Miroku said, laughing along with Toutusai.  
  
"What brings you to this far corner of Shikon Beach?"  
  
"I'm here, with my lovely friend Sango, to rent a jet-ski."  
  
"Ahh, it's always a pleasure to meet Miroku's girlfriends.though, I've learned over the years he broke the Guinness World record for "Most Rejected"."  
  
Sango laughed at this comment, but Miroku eyed him evilly.  
  
"You never know when poison might fall on your food," Miroku threatened, with a joking expression on his face.  
  
"I'm old, I smell danger." Toutusai challenged a grin on his face. He turned to Sango." We old people got a sixth sense, you know."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Sango replied, cheerily.  
  
"Well, here are your keys, Miroku. Take care of her, now."  
  
Miroku smiled as Toutusai handed him the keys. Sango and Miroku made their way towards the jet-ski that was assigned to them.  
  
*Setting: Le Boulevard Café, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 3:15 P.M.*  
  
"That was delicious," exclaimed a very full-belied Kagome.  
  
"I can always count on Charlotte to prepare a good meal." Inuyasha stated, placing his cloth napkin on the table.  
  
"Oh?" I said, raising an interested eyebrow.  
  
"Really, Kagome! She's a friend!" Inuyasha said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Of course," Kagome stated, her eyebrow still raised in interest.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "You're impossible!"  
  
"Why do you hang out with me, then? Kagome asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at this, and took her hand in his.  
  
"Because you entice me with your humor, the way you talk, the way you love everything, they way you laugh, the way you eat, the way you look at me with those eyes . . ."  
  
Kagome looked away, blushing deeply.  
  
"And they way you blush," Inuyasha exclaimed. "You drive me crazy, Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking. He took Kagome's arm and faced her towards him.  
  
"I want you to know that you're very special to me. Even thought we just met, I feel like I've known you forvever."  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment.  
  
They stayed there, facing each other, searching for something in each other's eyes.  
  
Everyone who passed them would exclaim 'What a beautiful couple!' or 'Aren't they cute?'.  
  
Neither of them were paying attention to the outside world, however. Kagomefelt safe in Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha felt this was the right thing. He would have given up anything in the world so he could keep Kagome safe in his arms forever.  
  
Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips in a gentle embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yey! Five pages, just like I promised! Hope you liked the fluff!  
  
This chapter is for you, Steph!  
  
Take care and until next time!  
  
~Fourth Child of Destiny~ 


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,  
  
This A/N is to apologize for the slowness of my updates. My uncle is having a liver surgery he might not survive. This is a tough time for my family and even tougher because he lives in New York, millions of miles away from us. I'm trying my best to supply you with new stories ( Amor Real and We Were Skating Punks), but also I've been forced to remove I'm Still Kag From The Block and Kagome: The Last Flower.  
  
I've decided to completely rewrite The Legend of Kagome: Tessaiga of Time and a 20-page chapter for Paradise City seems not negotiable. I am trying very hard to continue with Murder, She Wrote and Will You Forget Me? but I'm planning to remove both of them.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
The Author 


	7. First Close Call! Danger Lurks Near

Yay! Another chapter! I chased down Writer's Block, and stabbed it! OO;;; I wrote a bit . . . and it came and stabbed me back . . . LoL.

Well, I'll let ya read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine . . . yet. Oo;;;

On the last chapter . . . (Oh so long ago!)

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're impossible!"

"Why do you hang out with me, then? Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha smiled at this, and took her hand in his.

"Because you entice me with your humor, the way you talk, the way you love everything, they way you laugh, the way you eat, the way you look at me with those eyes . . ."

Kagome looked away, blushing deeply.

"And they way you blush," Inuyasha exclaimed. "You drive me crazy, Kagome."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking. He took Kagome's arm and faced her towards him.

"I want you to know that you're very special to me. Even thought we just met, I feel like I've known you forvever."

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment.

They stayed there, facing each other, searching for something in each other's eyes.

Everyone who passed them would exclaim 'What a beautiful couple!' or 'Aren't they cute?'.

Neither of them were paying attention to the outside world, however. Kagome felt safe in Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha felt this was the right thing. He would have given up anything in the world so he could keep Kagome safe in his arms forever.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips in a gentle embrace.

Murder, She Wrote: Chapter Six- First Close Call

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered, as she blushed a deep red. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Let's go then." They walked towards the parking lot.

Setting: Shikon Beach, Tokyo, Japan: January 8, 2004: 4:16 P.M.

Sango giggled. "Miroku, that was a lot of fun!" He smiled back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sango."

As they walked along the shoreline, Miroku noticed two four-tracks that were coming their way. His gaze wondered back to Sango, who had just kneeled down to pick seashells, a good 8 feet from him. He heard the motors running and looked back at the four-tracks.

'That's weird . . . this is not even their trail' he thought, and even more suspicious, the drivers were wearing black overcoats, scarves, beanies and dark sunglasses. 'That's not right.' They accelerated and were heading right their way. Miroku noticed just in time.

"Sango! Get out of the way!" he shouted and Sango looked up, startled. She stood horrified as the four-tracks were getting closer and closer, about to hit her.

Setting: Rosewater Pearl-Apartment 284, Tokio, Japan: January 8, 2004: 5:00 P.M.

Kagome sighed as she watched the beautiful view. The sun was setting and it was just too romantic. She was so engrossed in the view, she almost jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her petite figure. "Like what you see?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. He laughed. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome again, catching her by surprise. They deepened the kiss, his hand now steadying her head when 'Moonlight Sonata' played. Kagome breathlessly pulled away. "One second." she whispered and walked back into the apartment to look for her cell phone.

"Kagome Higurashi speaking." she greeted and Inuyasha chuckled lightly. She gave him a death glare, but her face soon paled and he gave her a concerned look. "Where is she?" she asked hysterically. "Wait, let me write it down!" She said, looking for a pen or anything to write with. Inuyasha, jogged to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a blue pen. She mouthed a 'thank you' and proceeded to write on her palm. "Uh-hu . . . yeah, 312? I got it. See you soon."

Tears soon began to fall, as she tried to hold them back. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Sango got hit by some crazy bastards riding four-tracks in the beach this afternoon!" Inuyasha looked very concerned to see his girlfriend- 'Whoa, where did that come from?' he thought, as he shook his head to clear the thought away. He grabbed his car keys to his black 2004 BMW 5301 and his cell phone. "Come on baby, I'll drive you there."

Setting: Midoriko General Hospital, Room 312, Tokio, Japan: January 8, 2004: 9:11 P.M.

Kagome rushed into the room, with Inuyasha behind her. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked and Sango smiled. "Kagome, I'm fine. Don't worry so much!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome sighed in relief. "What happened?" Sango pointed at Miroku. "Ask my savior over there."

Flashback

As they walked along the shoreline, Miroku noticed two four-tracks that were coming their way. His gaze wondered back to Sango, who had just kneeled down to pick seashells, a good 20 feet from him. He heard the motors running and looked back at the four-tracks.

'That's weird . . . this is not even their trail' he thought, and even more suspicious, the drivers were wearing black overcoats, scarves, beanies and dark sunglasses. 'That's not right.' They accelerated and were heading right their way. Miroku noticed just in time.

"Sango! Get out of the way!" he shouted and Sango looked up, startled. She stood horrified as the four-tracks were getting closer and closer, about to hit her.

Miroku, with his former athlete skills, jumped to where she was and before the four-track could hit her, shoved her several feet forward, causing her to land in an odd angle. The driver made a 180 degree turned and came back for them but Miroku picked up a rather large branch that was deposited in the sand and signaled the driver he was going to hit him with it. The driver faltered and turned back, disappearing behind a dune.

End Flashback

"Thanks to Miroku, I'm alive. My arm's broken, but that was when he pushed me to get out of the way." Sango smiled. "I'd rather have my arm like this than to be dead. I'm not resting 'till we know who's after you Kagome." Kagome almost cried and ran to hug her dearest friend and cousin.

"I'm so glad you're safe! And that's all that matters!" Kagome cried as they hugged each other tight. Inuyasha smiled.

Not wanting to ruin the moment between relatives, he quietly motioned for Miroku to come outside.

"What's up?" Miroku asked. "Did you happen to see the drivers' faces?" Inuyasha questioned, and Miroku nodded. "I had my mini camera with me." Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. "You always have to be prepared when you have a case, no matter what you're doing. Specially a case as delicate as this one."

"We'll reveal them tomorrow at the lab. I got to drive Kagome home tonight, though." Inuyasha stated and went back in the room. After half an hour of chatting, a nurse came in the room. "Good evening. Visiting hours are almost done." Kagome stood up from her seat. "Thanks." she replied and the nurse left. "Well, Sango, would you like for me to stay here with you?

"Oh, no Kagome!" she said. "I'll be fine on my own. The doctors only want me to stay to monitor any other injuries, since I did have a nasty fall. I just have a few scrapes and the doctor doesn't want them to get infected, which could turn into a bad thing." Kagome nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Setting: Rosewater Springs Lobby, Tokyo, Japan: January 9, 2004: 12:18 A.M.

"I am so ready to go to bed." Kagome sighed, as she waited for her elevator. "Mind if I join you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome blushed and hit him playfully on the arm. "You may, as soon as you get me a ring." she said, and then giggled. "I'm just playing around."

"Oh? So you were just kidding about the ring thing right?" he said and she laughed. "Not quite, Detective." she said sensually and he smirked. "Yep, that's what brings them to me." Kagome smiled as the elevator arrived. "Well, I better go." she whispered and surprised him, when she stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smirked again and let her pass.

"Au revoir!" she said, as the elevator doors closed. Inuyasha stood there for a few more seconds and walked back to his car. "Au revoir . . . Kagome Higurashi." he murmured quietly as he drove off into the night.

Well, that's it! Cute ending, ne? I promise I'll write some more soon!! Until then, Ja ne!

Fourth Child of Destiny

11/28/04


	8. A Surprising Tale:Remembering My Sister ...

Hey! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year 2005! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for the support these past months. But, I am a little upset since my last post did not get the reviews I thought it would. Feedback is what makes writers keep on going, so please, if you read just review. A few words will make me more than happy.

Now that I got that settled, I'm happy to announce I got the story plotline all figured out. I'd like to ask, however, if you prefer short chapters (2-6 pages) that are posted weekly or long chapters that are posted monthly. These chapters would consist of 8-12 pages or maybe 15 if I have the time. School started, and these last months will be hard for me to update until I fall back into schedule.

It saddens me that I have to say this, but I feel like I am not getting sufficient reviews from the readers. So, if I do not get more than 7 reviews for this chapter, I won't update anytime soon. It feels discouraging when I realize that no one is actually reading this. So please, review!

Oh, and also, this chapter is a lot more serious than the others. The plot thickens after this. We'll learn more about Kikyo's past and her possible murder.

Okay! Now, it's finally on with another chapter of 'Murder, She Wrote'! Hope you enjoy it! BTW**, I'm changing the year to 2005**. I didn't think it would take me this long and it seems weird for it to be 2004 when it's 2005 already . . . he heh. ;;

Oh, and another thing: Kikyo was 25 when she died. Kagome is 21.

Remainder: Please read my other stories.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters do not belong to me. They are the work of Rumiko Takahashi. This story does belong to me, however. **

_On the last chapter . . . _

As they walked along the shoreline, Miroku noticed two four-tracks that were coming their way. His gaze wondered back to Sango, who had just kneeled down to pick seashells, a good 20 feet from him. He heard the motors running and looked back at the four-tracks.

'That's weird . . . this is not even their trail' he thought, and even more suspicious, the drivers were wearing black overcoats, scarves, beanies and dark sunglasses. 'That's not right.' They accelerated and were heading right their way. Miroku noticed just in time.

"Sango! Get out of the way!" he shouted and Sango looked up, startled. She stood horrified as the four-tracks were getting closer and closer, about to hit her.

Miroku, with his former athlete skills, jumped to where she was and before the four-track could hit her, shoved her several feet forward, causing her to land in an odd angle. The driver made a 180 degree turned and came back for them but Miroku picked up a rather large branch that was deposited in the sand and signaled the driver he was going to hit him with it. The driver faltered and turned back, disappearing behind a dune.

"What's up?" Miroku asked. "Did you happen to see the drivers' faces?" Inuyasha questioned, and Miroku nodded. "I had my mini camera with me." Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. "You always have to be prepared when you have a case, no matter what you're doing. Specially a case as delicate as this one."

"Au revoir!" she said, as the elevator doors closed. Inuyasha stood there for a few more seconds and walked back to his car. "Au revoir . . . Kagome Higurashi." he murmured quietly as he drove off into the night.

**Murder, She Wrote: Chapter Seven- Remembering My Dear Sister**

Setting: Rosewater Springs- Apartment 403, Tokyo, Japan: January 15, 2005: 1:03 P.M.

_Ding, Dong . . ._

_Ding, Dong . . ._

_Knock, Knock, Knock . . ._

_Kagome? Are you there?_

The figure of a young woman arose from a queen sized bed. Her hair was up in a messy bun. "I'm coming!" she replied. She went out the room she shared with Sango, across their spacious living room and opened the door. She immediately saw a bouquet of red roses. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't have!" she said, beaming. Inuyasha smiled. "How could I not? Anything to see you like this." he replied softly. She smiled at him, and stepped aside. "Please, come in." He nodded and stepped into the apartment.

"Did you just wake up?" he questioned, looking at her. She realized she was wearing pink shorts and a white XL t-shirt that said 'NYC' in big blue letters. "Oh!" she said, blushing. "I'll be right back, okay?" Inuyasha nodded. She was just about to leave the room, when she stopped abruptly. "Where are my manners?" she scolded herself. "Please, sit down" she mentioned to the sofa "I'll be right with you."

As soon as she was out of eyesight range, she ran towards her room. "Baka!" she muttered, as she desperately looked for something to wear "I can't believe you let him see you like this!" She chose a pair of jeans, a white silk halter top, and white 2-inch heels. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed hair and wore it up. She put on a dab of lip-gloss and then went back out to the living room. "Sorry I took so long" she apologized. Inuyasha stood up. "It's fine. You look beautiful." he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Kagome blushed and avoided his gaze. "So, are you ready then?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, let me get my purse" she replied. Inuyasha watched as she walked to the kitchen.

"What's this?" Kagome asked herself and read the note:

Kag,

Went shopping at the supermarket. Be back at 5.

Hope you like Oden,

**Sango**

Kagome smiled and wrote on the back of the paper:

Sango,

Went to eat lunch with Inu. Call me as soon as you get home.

We'll make dinner together like we used to when we were little.

Love,

**Kag**

P.S. - I **LOVEEEE** Oden!

Satisfied with what she had written, she smiled to herself. She came back with a white purse and a pair of fancy sunglasses. "Alright, let's go." He offered his arm and she took it happily.

Setting: Mon Cherí Restaurant, Tokyo, Japan: January 15, 2005: 2:17 P.M.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on one of the restaurants fancy tables, just talking about things. "Kagome," Inuyasha began "What was Kikyo like?" Kagome remained quiet for a few seconds. "She was amazing. She was strong and dedicated and fierce. We were never intimate friends, but we respected each other and loved each other. She had her life and I had mine. She bought the house in Kyoto for her eighteenth birthday." She had a dreamy look in her face and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"I would go there every time I possibly could. It was so peaceful there. When Kikyo was 22, she bought a mansion in Los Angeles, back in America. She knew how much I loved the house in Kyoto so she gave it to me. I was 18 by then, and I already was working part time decorating people's houses. When I turned nineteen, I bought a few horses and had a stable made. I re-did the house and when Kikyo came back from America, she loved what I did to the house." Kagome's eyes watered.

"She said she had missed me so much, she was planning on selling the house back in L.A. and move back with me. Of course, I was ecstatic and I told her yes without even thinking it twice. She did come back eventually and bought me a new car as a way to say thank you."

"When Kikyo was about 23, she moved temporarily here to Tokyo to a beach apartment, which was noticeably closer to her work. During that time we grew closer than ever and she began telling me all her suspicions. She told me she never trusted her manager. No one did, except my sister's modeling partner, but Kikyo always said it was a mask her partner wore so that their manager would not suspect anything. I think her name was Kagura or something like that anyways."

"Kikyo wasn't that subtle and always spoke her mind. She let her manager know how unpleasant she felt about the way things were done. They had a huge dispute one day. Apparently, they weren't paying her what they promised and she stood up to him. During their confrontation, she claimed that her manager had threatened her life with a Swiss Army knife. Kikyo spoke to the owners of D' Rose agency, her sponsors, and threatened to file a law suit against him. The owners convinced Kikyo into not filling charges and continuously showered her with numerous gift basquets full of expensive chocolates from all over the world, wine, and champagne, not to mention the _dozens_ of roses and floral arrangements sent to her apartment on a _daily basis_."

"She confessed to me that she would not quit and leave the agency, not because of the perks, but because she did not want to give her manager the pleasure of knowing he had driven her out. There was a short time where there were not any incidents at all, and Kikyo told me all her 'fellow models' had fallen into a false sense of security. Except maybe Kagura," Kagome added as an afterthought, "but my sister never fully trusted her either. Kagura had been accused of sabotaging the agency's designer's line."

"Not long after the incident with her manager, on the day of a huge fashion show, the designer had found most of the dresses had been ripped to shreds and some had paint on them. The ones that were not harmed were stolen."

"Fortunately, Kikyo suggested that they could be used in their current state. After a heated debate between the models, the designer came onto the conclusion that he would follow Kikyo's advice saying that 'If I don't show anything at all, my reputation and career will still burn to ashes'. Vivaciously, Kikyo's idea was a _total hit _and the fashion critics loved the line."

"The only two people who seemed upset where Kagura and their manager, who had 'mysteriously' fallen ill that day and had to be sent to the hospital. Kikyo had anonymously accused Kagura of sabotaging to the owners of the agency, but after only two short weeks, the investigation was dropped due to 'lack of evidence.'"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "You never told me any of that, Kagome. What happened next?"

Kagome took a sip of wine from the glass she had in her hand and sighed. "The _real _problems started after that. When her manager came after his 'illness', he was more controlling than ever. He was like a Japanese Hitler. Kikyo said he forced them into doing three to four hours of exercise daily, most of them were jumping exercises. He would sit and watch them closely."

"Kikyo claimed he had other intentions at heart, and warned her modeling partners. They all agreed with her and decided they would catch him on the act. The following day, they hired a person to tape their 'exercise session'. The person caught it all on tape, 'all' meaning their manager's objects of interest."

"Together, all the models showed the tape to the owners of D' Rose. They were appalled and promised them he would be fired. But the next day, they all found out by Kagura that he had been _promoted_. Of course, everyone was shocked and very upset. After a few months, she had to stay late for a fitting and when she was leaving she heard strange noises coming from her manager's office. She peaked inside and saw Kagura and her manager . . ." Kagome blushed "Well, you know what I mean. She ran to her car and left as soon as possible, because she knew that her manager knew what she had seen."

"That following week, Kikyo accused her manager of sexual molestation. She said he constantly hinted her and made attempts of trying to touch her arm or other parts in a seductive manner. Kikyo again complained to the owners and even talked to a police officer to investigate. The police officer had told her to carry a tape recorder around to capture anything he ever told her."

"She finally caught him a few days later, when they were alone and her manager had said a few dirty lead-ons and inappropriate comments." Kagome frowned and her brow tensed. "She took the tape to the police officer she had spoken to. He told her he would speak to his sergeant and that an arrest warrant would be made. A couple of hours later, that officer had been found dead in his office."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "That must have scared your sister." The waiter appeared and came with their food. Kagome thanked him and he shortly left.

Kagome nodded. "Very. After that she used her vacation days to get out of the country. She feared for her safety as did I. I remember she went to an island in the Caribbean called Puerto Rico with her fiancé and me. It did wonders for her. It had beautiful beaches and just about everything an island should have. We came back to Japan after two weeks of sun bathing and fun. Kikyo was healthier and happier than I had ever seen her. But it didn't stop there." Kagome gulped and a forlorn expression took over her face.

"Not long after, the threats came back. She got notes with all kinds of dirty and repugnant things written on them. They kept sending her dead roses and chocolates. The scariest thing she ever got was a diamond wedding band smeared with blood. I was with her when she received it. She turned pale and couldn't help but throw up." Inuyasha looked at her with determination and she sighed. "I can't lie to you, I felt like throwing up myself. So, we left the country yet again for New York this time."

"I told Kikyo she should get bodyguard. She told me she didn't really trust anyone, but I convinced her by telling her how scared I was for her." Kagome smiled sadly. "I think she was more worried for my wellbeing. I insisted on paying for them, and after a lot of arguing about it, she let me pay everything. When she came back, her manager was gone. A few days later, it was her twenty-fourth birthday. She went to the Hampton's to celebrate and somehow dragged me along with her. Kikyo was still standing her guard, but no longer suffering from insomnia."

"So, I was now 20, living in Kyoto, and Kikyo was back in L.A. She convinced me to move with her because she was scared her stalker could go after me and I went to live with her for 10 months. She was twenty-five by then, and already working with another firm. Unluckily, Kagura had somehow found the modeling agency, Cecile, and went to work there. Kikyo was upset because she knew of Kagura's and her ex-manager little escapades and once again suffered from loss of sleep. The few hours she slept she was having horrible nightmares and I had to stay with her. There came the time I had to sleep with her just so that she would feel safer somehow."

"Time flew by, and I moved to France for work reasons. Nothing else happened. When the holidays came, Kikyo called me saying she had already chosen a date for her wedding and that she wanted me to come home to Kyoto to help her get everything started. I came back from France for the holidays. When I came back, Kikyo was . . ." Kagome chocked back a sob. "She was dead. I had spoken to her that morning. She told me someone had been following her around again and that she was scared. Maybe if she hadn't dismissed her bodyguards, nothing would have happened."

Inuyasha stood up andgaveher a napkin. "Here, Kagome." Kagome nodded and dried her eyes. "It all felt so surreal. Of course, no evidence was found. The police said they would try to do what they could. I decided to hire private detectives" Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hand "which was a VERY good idea." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly. "Hmm . . . I think you're right." He kissed her again and she sighed. They stayed like that for a while. They got curious looks from a few people but they did not care."What time is it?" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha looked at his wrist watch. "It's almost four thirty." Kagome sat up. "Oh, no, Sango! I forgot about her!"

Inuyasha stood up and helped her stand. "Don't worry. I'm sure she won't be mad." he offered her his cell phone. "Call her." Kagome thanked him and after a few minutes she gave it back to him. "She had fallen asleep." Kagome giggled. "So, we still can cook Oden toghether." Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad. I'll take you to the parking lot." Kagome smiled and kissed him. "Sounds perfect. Thank you for listening, Inuyasha." He looked at her and blushed slightly. "Nothing to thank me for, Kagome."

Well, there you have it! I hope you liked the chapter and remember:

7 reviewschapter 8

Ja Ne!

Fourth Child Of Destiny


End file.
